The Board Of Education
by Power Of The Pen FanFicVersion
Summary: I started the war, and I couldn't be happier. We were finally fighting back. For freedom, for happiness, for being in charge. They've been on top for too long. It's time for us to take over, to defeat them. And we finally started doing so. And all it took was that one line: 'There's more of us.'


It started three days ago, and I'm the one that started it. Yeah, it might have been a bit of an implustic move, but I'm glad I did it. I remember that one line that gave me the idea. Said as a side-thought by her ADHD'd mind, but it got me thinking. It's true, isn't it? She might have forgotten about the line, but I never did…

* * *

Three days ago, it was the same old day at school. Boring classes, boring teachers, boring everything. Me and my friends walked class to class, worming our way through them. My girlfriend, Bella, she's the one. That day, she had been staring off more than usual. She had that look; the one I knew- we all knew- that meant she was either thinking deeply or not at all. Yeah, that's her.

"There's more kids than adults," She said suddenly in Social Studies. The teacher was out of the room, and the whole class was talking loudly except for her.

"Pardon?" Edd asked, not quite hearing her.

"More students than teachers," Bella continued, as if not hearing her step-brother, "We could take over. If we all ban together."

And just like that, the thought was gone as the teacher entered the room. Edd and Ed paid no attention to the thought- we were all used to the random and quirky ideas from Bella. But it got me thinking. She's right, ain't she? There _are_ more kids than adults. More students than teachers.

I didn't pay any attention during that class (I never did anyway) but instead dwelled upon that one line. _More students than teachers._ It may have left her head the minute she finished the thought, but it just wouldn't leave mine.

* * *

At lunch time, while the teachers weren't in the lunchroom, I climbed aboard the table, getting the attention of all the kids.

"EVERYONE!" I yelled. They all looked at me. No one could just ignore me, even if they tried, "I have an announcement! I propose that we take over! Fight against the teachers, defeat them!"

"Wait, what?" Bella snapped her head up. How _she_ was the only one able to tune me and the whole world out with just a book, I'll never know, "Eddy, we can't do that!"

"Why not?" I asked, "There's more of us! If we all join together, we can rise up against them!"

"Eddy, is this from that thing I said earlier?" Bella asked, "I was kidding! We can't _really_ go up against the adults! We'll get in trouble!"

"He's got a point," One boy stood up in the crowd. Ol' Shovelchin Kev, "If we defeat the teachers, we _can't_ get in trouble. And there _are_ more of us!"

"Plank agrees, we should defeat them!" Jonny said. Slowly, one by one, the whole lunch room agreed. I smiled. Finally, no more teachers. No more homework. No more rules.

No more _school._

"Eddy's the man with the plan!" Ed cheered stupidly.

* * *

So that's how it began. We scrapped up whatever we could find. We only had limited supplies- school-approved stuff from our backpacks. But after some convincing, Bella agreed to help, and came up with some unique ways to use anything as a weapon. It was actually kind of scary, to see her- the sweet, kind, small girl we all know- come up with twisted and strange ways to use paper or old gum as weapons.

At the end of the day, the war began.

And by the next day, the whole school was a mess.

The teachers had camped out in the classrooms. The kids had the bathrooms and the lunch room. The hallways was where it all went down. The teachers had ruler swords and eraser cannons and textbook grenades. They were ok, but we had something better:

Edd, who could make something out of anything, and Bella, who could think up something to make out of anything.

And together, they were unstoppable.

* * *

The sun dawned early in the morning. All was quiet, but the mess was still there. Everyone was asleep or guarding areas. I was one of the people guarding places. I guarded the upstairs bathroom, where Edd and Bella made the weapons we currently wielded. I had a gun made out of paper clips and rubber bands, with chewed up gum for ammo. Kevin came by with a similar gun, currently chewing the gum that would become his ammo.

"Tag in," I whispered, as we each shared a high five. I entered the girl's bathroom while Kevin guarded. The boy's bathroom next door was the medic room. Jimmy was the nurse and cleaned up any wounds kids may have gotten during the war. Edd and Bella were both asleep on the floor. I shook them awake.

"Guys, get up!" I said, "You're supposed to be building!"

"Eddy, we're tired," Bella whined, "My brain's all confoosdid. I can't think."

"Me either, Eddy," Edd said, "We're running low on supplies. The teachers are the only ones with anything usable, and it's too risky to send someone over."

"No, there has to be something," I said, desperate. I started searching through the huddle of backpacks, "We can't loose this, we can't."

Suddenly, the first gunshot of the morning went off- a fire from the teachers' staple gun.

"THEY'VE OPENED FIRE!" A kid shouts, and soon the sounds of war plague the school. A pattern of staples appear on the door, causing Edd and Bella to hide inside the stalls. I growled and burst out the door.

"ALL RIGHT KIDS, LET'S KICK SOME BUTT!" I yelled, and the war raged on. Bella rushed outside, ducking under and dodging the weapons and ammo being fired from both sides.

"Eddy, we need stuff from the teacher's side!" She yelled over the noise, "Someone has to go get it!"

"Well who can?!" I asked, "Everyone's busy, and everyone has a job to do! We can't just send someone over to the teacher's side!"

Bella looked thoughtful and nervous at the same time.

"I'll go," She said after a while.

"WHAT?! I cried, ducking behind the desk wall we created. I grabbed her and pulled her down, "Bella, you can't be serious! It's chaos out there!"

"Eddy, think about it!" Bella said, "If anyone has a chance, it's me! I'm small, and an expert at staying unnoticed. I can easily sneak in there."

"But you also can't defend yourself," I countered, throwing a gym uniform stink bomb at the teachers, "You're the weakest kid there is, besides Jimmy. You can hardly _hold_ a gum gun, let alone fire one at a teacher."

"I helped make them, I know how to use one!" Bella said angrily.

"Yes, but _will_ you?" I asked. Bella couldn't hurt a bug if she tried. Asking her to shoot openly at a teacher is like asking a fish to breathe air and walk. It's impossible for her to do.

"If I have to...yes," Bella said quietly. I looked at her.

"I'm coming with you," I decided. She looked at me, and I couldn't tell if she was mad or relieved.

"Thank you," She whispered, hugging my arm. We set off down the halls, sneaking around the outside of the fight and staying mostly unnoticed. We managed to get to the Teacher's Lounge, the motherload of supplies. We quickly grabbed whatever we could, but we weren't quick enough.

"Drop the supplies!"

We both did so and spun around to see the science teacher wielding two staple guns.

"Hands in the air!" He said. Bella did so, knowing we were caught, but I was much more stubborn. I slowly reached back to grab my gum gun and opened fire. The science teacher growled and started firing back. Bella, caught between the fight, squeaked and tried to squeeze to the side. I didn't see it happen, but I heard her scream as a stray staple hit her in the side.

"Bella!" I cried, dropping the gum gun and rushing over. She was doubled over, hold her blood-drentched side, "Oh God. Call it off! Call it off! Truce! We give up! Just stop!"

The teachers all entered the room and the nurse hurried Bella off to her office to fix her up. I tried to follow, but the rest of the teachers stopped me.

* * *

"And that's why I was in detention," I finish telling the story to my parents. They don't look like they believe me.

"What have we told you about lying, mister?" My mom glares.

"Up to your room, you're grounded!" My dad says.

"Honest, I'm not lying!" I say as they push me to my room, "That's the truth!"

"You really expect us to fall for that?" My mom asks. Honestly, no I don't. I don't know why I told them the story. I know, I should have come up with something for believable. But that story came into my mind and I stuck with it. And now I'm grounded.

Just great.


End file.
